fulcrumofevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Traits
'''Traits and You '''The primary means by which Classes empower people who obtain them are the enhanced abilities known as Traits. Traits are divided into four broad categories: Body, Mind, Spirit, and Magic. Body Traits enhance the physical body, both protecting it and making it more useful tool. Mind Traits make one more intelligent and able to make decisions, mostly by increasing ones ability to receive, process, and store information; as well as making one more resilient to mental trauma, over-stimulation, and certain exotic mental effects. Spirit Traits increase ones ability to communicate with and manipulate one's fellow man as well as making one more resilient to other’s manipulations. Spirit Traits also contain the most exotic effects of the three “Mundane” categories. The vast majority of Traits are noticeably hybridized between the four categories. Scholars theorize that all Traits are technically hybridized to at least an infinitesimal extent or they would instead just be the ruling Trait for their category. Traits enhance metahuman abilities in three primary ways. Each level which one has in a Trait produces a flat bump to one's abilities, a multiplicative bump to one’s natural abilities in that area, as well as a gradual and slow increase to ones natural abilities over time. Typically the average person will find any given Trait’s enhancement of their abilities to give diminishing returns when the Trait reaches about 20, though for some Trait functions it slows earlier or later. This reduced marginal effect can be ameliorated by acquiring other Traits which support the function of the Trait in question, by mundane training of the capability in question, by furthering of Skills which use the Trait in question, and by simply waiting as over time Traits slowly upgrade the human body. In addition, Traits have multiple effects with the first one having full effectiveness and then each one after that has less and less effect. Traits start out with 3 of these effects and get a 4th at 20 points and a 5th at 100 points. An example of a 4th effect is Constitution's ability to increase a person's inertia. These 4th and 5th effects are basically unnoticeable unless you have supporting Perks. E.x. * Effect 1 at full effectiveness * Effect 2 at reduced effectiveness * Effect 3 at largely reduced effectiveness * 20 Points: Effect 4 at incredibly reduced effectiveness * 100 Points: Effect 5 at massively reduced effectiveness Known Traits: * Agility * Alacrity - Mr. Grant says "Alacrity is kinda like Swiftness, expect just for fine motor appendages, almost always the hands for most Races. The delineation between the two is similar to Dexterity being Agility for fine motor appendages. Like that other pair, Alacrity is MUCH more effective at fine motor control than the general purpose Trait. Unlike the Dexterity Agility pairing, Alacrity is mana powered, largely to power the increase to thought processing speed needed for it." * Celerity - "Celerity, on the other hand, is almost just Swiftness bootstrapping to all hell by Magic. I say almost because it also speeds up perception to keep up with your body. Very Mana Intensive. Very Scary" * Charisma * Composure - Supports Focus for reducing sleep (mostly palliative, not preventative) * Constitution - See Character sheet - Supports Endurance for reducing sleep * Dexterity * Empathy * Endurance - See Character sheet * Focus - See Character sheet - Luckily, Focus isn't focus. Focus the trait explicitly speeds mental recovery. That's actually the aspect that lowers the need for sleep, as less becomes more. * Form - Presence and Form also have social offensive abilities, alongside things like Perception and Insight. * Fortitude - Supports Endurance for reducing sleep - Hybrid Physical/Spiritual Defense/Recovery * Grace - Mr Grant says "Grace is a hybrid physical, social, and magical stat, very very similar to Agility. The social aspects mostly manifest defensively, while the Magical sides mostly allow uh, 'creative physics' and power the whole thing." * Infusion - Mr Grant says "good thinking linking the two, Infusion is very important for Alchemy, even more important than Strength is for lugging shit around. It's a bit academic for me, but it's basically pushing concepts or just raw mana enhancement into objects or mindless living things or transferring them and properties between the same. What does that mean? I'm not really sure I have an answer you'd find any easier to understand. Really important for a lot of other crafts too, at least at the higher level . Wish that Welder I talked about earlier was here, he had boodles of Infusion and a way with words." -In response to: "Any chance of synergy with MagiTech? OneArmedYeti, or are they different classes of magical bullshit?" Mr. Grant says "Definitely helpful, though there are tools to compensate for the lack of it. Don't think you have to take "Gardening" if you want to be a MagiTechnician though, if you get the class there're a ton more workshop courses availible. Every bit of Infusion would certainly help, though." * Insight - Presence and Form also have social offensive abilities, alongside things like Perception and Insight. * Intelligence * Intent Without mana charge, it's a sort of "The Secret" goal visualization that increases your ability to see what you want and the steps needed to get there. Before you get excited, we're talking several thousand points before that could PtV. With mana charge it a applies a micro-telekinesis to reach your intended goal. Very weak, but when you're talking projectiles it can be quite effective. * Intuition * Manipulation * Peace * Perception - Presence and Form also have social offensive abilities, alongside things like Perception and Insight. * Power * Precision * Presence - Presence and Form also have social offensive abilities, alongside things like Perception and Insight. * Recall - Supports Focus for reducing sleep. Recall is more holding massive amounts of information in your mind then accessing it. Spreadsheet inputs, spell formula, schematics, stuff like that. * Resolve - Supports Focus for reducing sleep * Strength * Swiftness * Willpower - Mr. Grant says" Willpower is a potent mental and social defensive trait. Not very flashy, but nothing else is better at keeping your head screwed on straight without a mana cost. " * Wits